


a little unsteady

by topquark



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Shots, Bottom!inquisitor, F/F, Filling Kink, G!P, Mutual Pining, Post-Halamshiral, Sera is an enabler, Yes Josephine has a dick, bar shenanigans, blowjob, gp!Josephine, im shit at first names, medieval body shots, right in front if mother giselle's salad plants, the topquisition, top!Josephine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topquark/pseuds/topquark
Summary: Post-Halamshiral. Both Josephine Montilyet and Inquisitor "Trevy" Trevelyan have been unknowingly pining for each other. The night turns to interesting things when a certain bar activity gets suggested.





	a little unsteady

The return from Halamshiral was an interesting affair.

Most of the Inquisitor’s companions decided to celebrate in the Skyhold tavern, along with her advisors. The central table was occupied by the drinks that were long consumed by the commander who was trying to regain his dignity against Varric at a game of Wicked Grace. Iron Bull was busy picking Cole’s mind about recent events, finding his quips most intriguing – most particularly the fact that Cole had new puns to rattle Krem with. Leliana was discussing the intricacies of being a bard in Orlais with Maryden in a corner, the Nightingale teaching the minstrel about how to dissect a person’s inner feelings using the partygoers as an example.

Sera was slumped on the stairway, finding ways for the night to lead to more interesting events.

“Body Shots!” she suddenly exclaimed, “that would make things a bit more steamy, innit?”

A few paid her mind due to their minds fogged by drunken stupor. Inquisitor Trevelyan, however, chose this particular moment to entertain Sera’s whims. She hoped that it would not embarrass her allies to the other bar patrons so much, and that it should most certainly not involve her. Josephine noticed a glint in the elf’s eye as she glanced at her direction. She has been the subject of Sera’s taunts regarding her crush for the Inquisitor.

The first time was when she was discussing diplomatic affairs with the Inquisitor. A deep blush sported on the ambassador’s cheeks when the Inquisitor told her to that things need not be so formal between them, and that she may call her by her nickname, “Trevy,” – after her last name, Trevelyan -- a privilege she said reserved for people she felt comfortable with. The two were by the courtyard by that time, directly under the roof ledge that Sera spends time ruminating about Andrastian matters. When business was concluded, and Josephine eyeing Trevy as she walked away, it was with a loud comment that Sera called her out on the colour on her cheeks.

Sera was merciless about Josephine’s crush on the Inquisitor after that.

Tonight, she did not expect that she will escape unscathed from another reminder about her true feelings. She expected less that Sera would transform her self-proclaimed “guidance” from verbal teasing to more physical machinations.

“All right, Sera. Who do you have in mind?” asked the Inquisitor with a smile.

“You’ll regret asking! Because it’s you. You get to have the honor of licking up a blushing maiden’s tummy after our victory in the elfy-elf place that hates elves!”

The Inquisitor choked on the water she was drinking, “I’m – I couldn’t – Why would I –” she sputtered as she tried to find a workaround.

“Oh mush it, it’s for the _morale._ ” Sera said, wagging her eyebrows at the few soldiers who braved the tavern and its current patrons.

The Inquisitor knew she could not refute that motivation, but did not give up on finding a way out. “Ah, but I am sure that there are plenty others than little old me who would do it. I’m not that enticing. You would be hard-pressed to find a partner for me, really.”

The archer chortled at that, “Unable to find a partner? _You?_ Half the men and women under your command would gladly give up their life to have a night with you, you tittering dong! And don’t even forget that half the people you keep in _close_ company give you _mooshy wooshy blushy_ looks. I know what you’re doing and it’s not happening – now strip!”

Varying surprised reactions can be heard from a certain commander, Grey Warden, and even from a Qunari mercenary who was known for not giving anything away. Several drunken soldiers gave a drunken cheer to see their leader perform conquests that did not involve the fate of the world. Josephine was mostly fortunate that while the Inquisitor and Sera was arguing, she joined Leliana in the shadows. It still did not save her from a knowing nudge from the spymaster, however.

The Inquisitor knew that being an esteemed leader of a massive and powerful organization would not make her exempt from some lustful fantasies involving her. She tries to ignore the very un-soldierlike squeals when she sometimes bathes in the lake the troops cleanse themselves in. She drowns out Leliana whenever she teases the Commander about being particularly excited to have a war table meeting. The numerous marriage proposals she receives often find themselves serving as kindling. It is not uncommon for a person in charge to engage in certain engagements with the people under her, if done discreetly. Indeed, now especially that however neutral they say they are, the Inquisition leans a bit more toward Orlais, and if done in the right manner, Orlesian nobles may even be more open to sharing their resources for a story or two of the Inquisitor’s sexual adventures. If it is not the sheer power that radiates from the Lady Inquisitor, then it is her “dashing rogueish charms” that makes men and women’s breeches drop to the floor, as Varric eloquently claims. However free she is to pursue whomever she desires, between fighting Corypheus’ forces and mitigating wars, what time she has for amorous contemplation only revolves around a certain Antrivan ambassador.

The ambassador in question was busy focusing on each button unclasped as the Inquisitor began to shyly strip the rich blue formal wear she wears when in Skyhold. She was deaf to the cheers and hollers by the bar’s patrons as she paid special attention to those nimble fingers with their perfectly manicured nails, and every inch of skin being exposed.

Sera, who finds herself giving a bit of swoon, was brought back into reality as the Inquisitor’s upper garments gave a soft thud as it fell. The Inquisitor still wore her trousers and the bindings that covered her chest.

“And now, who’s gonna be our first volunteer, victim, or hero that’s gonna brave our nimble little leader?”

There were several hands raised from the patrons, as well as hands being forced to raise by the more hesitant patron’s drinking companions. The Inquisitor felt all the more shy at the attention being garnered.

In a rare display of exuberance, the Sister Nightingale gave a shout.

“Our Lady Amabassador would have some talent for this, Sera!”

This elicited an indignant reaction from Josephine, “You were supposed to make sure that our celebration weren’t to get out of hand!”

But the deed was done, and Leliana only gave a demure smile. Sera took the suggestion happily.

“All right you daft rams,” she said, addressing the whole tavern, “who’s ready to see our esteemed ladies get steamy and tipsy?”

The Inquisitor, growing less brave by the second, clutched her arms tightly by herself as the pub gave a unanimous cheer of approval. How could she trust herself to keep her composure when the woman she fancied for months would put her wet tongue on her bare skin?

Still, even in the most embarrassing of moments, she had to save what little face she still possesses. She put her arms down, straightened her back and put on a confident stance. Several whoops were heard as she beckoned Josephine with a slow finger.

Now, Josephine was no stranger to fantasies involving her Trevy. Many a night passed where she would shove a hand down her pants and pump her arousal until orgasm, then go to sleep without her not-so-secret crush staying in her mind. When she imagined that tongues, fingers, and their wet, bare skin coming into contact, she imagined that it would happen on Trevy’s soft bed surrounded by scented candles, not a sweaty bar with an eager audience.

What finally got her to approach the Inquisitor is the reminder that with the battles they face, such an opportunity to present itself must be a gift from Andraste. That even though her feelings are likely to be unrequited, at least she would have the chance to be as close as she can to her.

“Shall we, my lady?” Josephine asked with a grin.

“Try not to enjoy this too much, my lady” Trevy playfully replied.

Inquisitor Trevelyan often finds herself in situations that takes her breath away, from the destruction of Haven to slaying high dragons. But she never was more shocked, and grateful to be alive, when Josephine suddenly put a hand on her sternum and gently shoved her to the table. Her heart skipped while she watched Josephine make the necessary arrangements. She had her own share of fantasies, and plenty of them displayed an affinity for Josephine on top of her. Needless to say, she was in bliss as the ambassador loomed over her, sprinkling the salt, then with those slender fingers, placed the lime in the Inquisitor’s mouth. The contact between lips and fingers lingered a second too long, and both women found their hearts skipping because of it.

“Are you ready?”

A beat passed, then a nod.

Josephine put her elbows down either side of the Inquisitor’s side, lowered herself to the level of her abdomen. She gave a slow lick from bellybutton, and upwards to just below the space between the Trevy’s breasts. That chest of hers was heaving, both with desire and want. The pair’s eyes met and stayed on each other for a second. They were in a steady trance, too absorbed in each other to give heed to the outside world, when suddenly the ambassador felt her breeches tighten, and she knew she had to be quick lest she expose herself. So she quickly downed the shot and took the lime from those lips without ceremony. _Maker,_ she chastised inwardly, _of all the places, why now!_ She was about to turn away when legs wrapped around her hips. A query died on her mouth as she felt the whole world go round.

To say that Inquisitor Trevelyan was disappointed by the sudden rush was an understatement. However dense she is when it comes to romantic signals, at least according to Cassandra, she did not fail the glint of desire that she caught in her ambassador’s eyes. She did not fail to see how her breath quickened as she looked at the captive woman from above, and she did not miss how her body suddenly turned inwards on itself as if to hide a reaction. She would know such body language, for she often finds herself being the victim of it whenever she passes by the ambassador’s office in the morning and smell the flowery scents that Josephine likes to bathe in. The Inquisitor was unsure if it was arousal or something else, but the fact that it was attraction was irrefutable. She is an Inquisitor, she reasoned with herself, and it _is_ her responsibility to investigate matters that rock the world – including hers.

So it was with a decisive maneuver that the pair found their positions reversed, except this time, the Inquisitor was much more forthcoming in her desire, and found it _so very convenient_ that the maneuver resulted in her straddling Josephine. She would reason later that any other movement would make her tumble rather embarrassingly to the floor, and that besides, the audience must also not forget the battle prowess their Inquisitor has.

Imitating the actions before, she put her arms either side of Josephine. Her back gracefully arched like a snake as she whispered in her ears with a hot breath.

“Now it’s my turn, ambassador.”

Josephine felt her soul depart her body when she finally noticed that the warmth touching her crotch came from the very nethers of the woman she long desired for. It was all she could do to not set off in a panic as she felt herself hardening. This would undoubtedly not escape the notice of the Trevy, even with the layers of clothing between them, coupled with the way their hips are nestled into each other.

And indeed, it didn’t.

When Trevy felt a poke on her inner thigh, she wondered if Josephine kept ink bottles in her pockets. But then she realized that an ink bottle is harder, and not as warm, and certainly does not pulse every so often. This realization took place in a few seconds, a moment of time in which Josephine watched with bated breath how she would react to the apparent attraction. She was already mentally writing her letter of resignation when she saw the arched brow from Trevy. The panic fled, then became replaced with excitement, as she watched the ever-widening sly grin from the woman above her.

Josephine, grateful that she still wore her simple traveling garments, bunched her shirt up to just below her breasts, inviting the Inquisitor to the erotic dance they found themselves in. Trevy dipped her finger into the salt bowl, the slowly traced it up the length of Josephine’s abdomen. She inhaled Josephine’s combined scents of sweat and flowery fragrance as she readied herself. Without breaking eye contact, she took her time in tracing her mouth along the line of salt. Josephine gave off a small moan that can only be heard by the woman on top of her. The moan grew louder when she felt her very subtly rock her hips while drinking the shot. Finally, she took the lime from Josephine’s lips, but not without licking her lower lip first.

When the Inquisitor finally rose, it was with a fist pump to the air and an exclaim of, “For the Inquisition!”

“For the Inquisition!” the bar’s patrons bellowed in reply, then ended with a deafening applause and hollering. They were given a good show and gladdened by the knowledge that their leader is not a cold, robotic, feelingless rock. That her motivations to save the world might not only be divine, but come from romantic and selfish sources as well.

The reaction from the inner circle was slightly more varied. Sera was undoubtedly drooling, Iron Bull boomed a congratulation to the “happy couple,” and the for the rest of the Inquisitor’s hopeful suitors, shot glasses were not the only ones broken that night.

Josephine revered the sight of Trevy above her, fist raised up high, the light sheen of sweat making her look glowing, and laughing with her compatriots. She could never have imagined that just yesterday, she was losing sleep trying to ensure that the ball in Halamshiral did not become a disaster. If she were to be honest, she was less optimistic that they would find the assassin in time, and already had several contingency plans ready in case of outcomes ranging from renewed civil war, Corypheus suddenly attacking the Winter Palace, and Sera unleashing hordes of bees upon the empress. A successful deterring of the assassination and strengthened ties between Orlais and the Inquisition was a pleasant surprise, but never in her wildest dreams would she expect that their celebratory night would end in the possibility her feelings might be returned, and that this possibility be carnal in nature.

She mourned the loss of warmth when the Inquisitor dismounted from her hips, but this dissatisfaction was remedied by Trevy’s wink and glance outside, conveying that their night was far from over. The Inquisitor did not put on her discarded upper garments, electing to put it over Josephine’s lap to hide her excitement. With that, she announced her departure, and left the tavern.

\------

The outside air was loud with the chirping of crickets, and fresh with the cool mist of the mountains. Josephine often loved this state of Skyhold on late nights and early mornings. On any other time, she would take a seat on one of the benches and reflect on things. This is not any other time, however, but a special one filled with urgency in the way the ambassador searched for the Inquisitor, excited to again be enveloped in her warmth and touch. Maker knows how much more she had to wait in the tavern for her arousal to soften, in addition to trying to escape the merciless drilling and teasing of both Leliana and Sera.

She figured that she’d find Trevy by the gardens, as she once confessed that she found hope in the way the flowers bloomed in the middle of adversity. After she told the lady ambassador that tidbit of information, Josephine found herself garnering many reasons on why she must pass, or spend time by, the garden, if only to glimpse the object of her desire. She once swooned when she witnessed those strong arms help the college elf, Elan Ve’Mal, carry some pots over. She would often spend long moments committing Trevy’s figure to memory, imprinting the way she moved her arms as she had her discussions with Mother Giselle. On the rare moments that the Inquisitor was not on some excursion to a foreign land, she’d make time in the late afternoon to discuss whatever matters as the sun set. Be it diplomatic or personal, she’d ready many different topics if only to keep the attention of a woman demanded by the world.

Future storytellers would say that it was not only plants that bloomed in the garden.

It was when she passed by the gazebo that an arm suddenly shot out and grabbed her. She yelped as she found herself in a clandestine corner between a rosebush and the gazebo pillar. There was no cause for concern, as she knew that there was only one person who would do so in that particular time and place. She turned around within the arms of the person, and became face to face with a suddenly shy Trevy.

“Hi.”

  
“Hello.”

After a few moments of pause, Trevy broke the silence, “I...admit that I did not think this far.”

“Neither did I, my Lady Inquisitor. But I can hardly complain when I am in your embrace.”

The Inquisitor looked at those piercing grey eyes and tucked an errant lock of hair between Josephine’s ear.

“Please, Josephine, it’s Trevy. Let it be just us tonight.” She whispered.

“As you wish, my darling Trevy”

“You said ‘ _my’_ ” The smaller woman murmured in Josephine’s shoulder with a smile.

“Is…that too fast? Too much?” Josephine began untangling herself from the Inquisitor’s smile.

“No!” Trevy suddenly cried, “It’s just…I really like it. I am yours, Josephine Montilyet, if you’ll have me.”

Josephine was at a loss for words in that moment. How could she, when the woman she thought could never return her feelings, all but lay herself at her feet? Months have passed in which she both agonized and thirsted for whatever attention Trevy can give her. She’s had to endure jealousy borne from being the first one to read the numerous love letters and proposals sent to the Inquisitor, not to mention having to contain her possessiveness whenever she sees the lustful looks the soldiers and some of the inner circle give _her_ Trevy. The latter could not simply be burned and forgotten, giving her assurance that the Inquisitor would not involve herself in any of them. Instead, Josephine has had to play nice with the suitors from the inner circle. It was further torture when, seeing as Josephine is close with Trevy, they would ask her advice to gain the affections of the Inquisitor. It was all she could do not to throw the elfroot bouquet Blackwall procured for the woman like a petulant cat. Leliana’s teasing of Cullen for his transparentness of his feelings for her riled Josephine up as much as it did the commander. It did not help that the Inquisitor was a bit of a flirt when feeling relaxed. She has had many quills broken from gripping too hard after seeing the Inquisitor -- _her_ Trevy -- flirtatiously lean on the battlements when talking to the commander, or after overhearing her say a suggestive comment to Ser Blackwall. She would not even begin to imagine how flirty she could be with Sera with how she always has the elf accompany her on missions. She would often chastise herself for such entitled behavior. Nevertheless, such sentiments would still arise.

 She wondered if Corypheus truly took over, and this was some red lyrium-begotten dream in which a shirtless Trevy offered herself underneath a gazebo smelling of roses. It was not a bad one, if that were truly the case.

So she kissed her. Hard. She kissed with all the passion, jealousy, and late-night fantasies pent up in her. She kissed her as if the Veil itself would open from the intensity of her desire right now. She kissed her as if to say, _you are mine, as I am yours._

The Inquisitor gasped when Josephine’s wandering hands found home in her bottom, experiencing renewed arousal as those hands gripped tightly. Trevy’s hands, in turn, pawed at the ambassador’s breasts. There was no longer any shyness between them, and Trevy refused to let herself be shy when those breasts were the subject of her ruminations for so long. Her breathing became faster when she felt Josephine renewed erection poke at her thigh, and remembered that it was not only confessions happening tonight.

“Truth be told, this is almost how I fantasized our first kiss would go. Confessions, flowers, save the candles.” Said Josephine after regaining her breath.

“You fantasize about me, do you, Lady Josephine? I wonder, do you know what other flower would bloom tonight?”

“What other…….Maker!” she gasped in realization, “….if you’re sure?”

Trevy softly held Josephine’s face and touched their foreheads together. “I am _yours_ , Josephine.”

She positioned herself between the wall and the ambassador, then dropped down to her knees. She caressed Josephine clothed erection, to which the taller woman reacted by softly stroking Trevy’s head. Josephine felt her legs shake when the Inquisitor’s mouth close over her arousal. After a few torturous moments, Trevy finally loosened the bindings on Josephine’s trousers, her fully-hardened erection springing free and bumping her in the face.

“Maker, Josephine Montilyet, you’re _large_.” Trevy could not help but comment as she felt herself getting even wetter at the sight of it.

Josephine felt like fainting as she observed her Inquisitor on her knees, biting her lip and looking up at her, her hand grasping her excitement. This was the image that lay in many of her fantasies. She had to close her eyes in pleasure when Trevy began to slowly lick from shaft to tip, paying special attention to the head as her tongue swirled upon it. She did this in rapid succession, never fully taking her in that mouth and letting the tongue do all the work.

“You…ah…you’re teasing me.” Josephine panted.

“Then make me stop teasing.”

And that she did. Josephine grabbed her face and thrusted her cock into her open mouth, not stopping until the head reached the back of Trevy’s throat. The Inquisitor took this all in stride, licking whatever is nearest to her tongue. Trevy grabbed the base and sucked hard, not breaking eye contact with Josephine as she did so. She had always wondered what the ambassador would look like when being pleasured. Whatever image she imagined could not compare to the flushed and unfocused look that she displayed as she steadily pumped her hips into Trevy’s face. She could feel that she was completely soaked, from the sight of that large cock, and its warmth in her mouth. She loved the way that that it had large veins. She loved the way the hot, pink head was continuously leaking precum in her throat. And she really loved the way she can grab Josephine’s bottom to help her pump more of herself in her. For a woman who is regarded as on top of Thedas itself, the act of being at the mercy of a lover pleased her terribly.

Without warning, an enthusiastic burst of hot seed was felt at her throat. Trevy, despite the surprise, moaned and swallowed it all. It was no small amount -- some leaked at the sides of her mouth and fell at her chin, neck and chest. Josephine felt her breath escape her as the image of the Trevy looking up at her, remnants of cum on her body exactly matched those of her fantasies. This truly was an unexpected outcome of the night.

“It seems I may have…ah…released too soon. I am sorry, _mi amor._ ” Josephine said demurely.

The Inquisitor chuckled. “No worries, I loved all of it. And besides, it seems you’re not quite done yet.” Said Trevy, referring to Josephine’s pulsating cock which remained at hardness.

“So what do you intend to do about it, my lady?”

“Did you know Josephine, that there is a clean, warm, and unused bed in the rooms above the garden? How convenient, no?”

Trevy rose and offered her hand. Josephine tucked herself in, because alone they may be, she would not risk the castle’s spiders dropping upon her precious member. Just as she was about to take the offered hand, Trevy suddenly seemed to have a change of heart and bridal carried the other woman. The couple kept giggling as they went up the stairs and entered the room. Josephine gave a yelp as Trevy unceremoniously dropped her to the bed. Any negative reaction was disregarded as Trevy crawled up the space between her legs and gave a hard kiss. Josephine’s hands fumbled around Trevy’s chest trying to unwrap the fabric covering her chest, while the Inquisitor’s own hands focused on getting her trousers off. Another set of clothing found itself discarded moments later.

“Take me, Josephine.”

She wrapped her legs upon the other woman, and reversed their positions, now with Josephine on top. The latter let herself fall, and both moaned when their naked bodies finally came into contact. Josephine caressed Trevy’s lower lip with a thumb, sharing a tender look before kissing her again. The other hand found itself between Trevy’s thighs. She felt great pride when the more she touched Trevy’s lower lips, the more wet she found her to be. Knowing that she caused this, that this is all for her, made her kiss with renewed vigor. This aroused no complain from the Inquisitor, as she was busy fondling Josephine’s breasts. She watched Trevy’s contented face as she inserted one finger, then two, inside her slopping cunt. She moaned in tandem at the feeling of the wet heat sucking her fingers in, and at the beauty of her lover’s visage in the firelight. She did not let her mouth be idle, for there are many gifts still to be cherished. She put a nipple in her mouth, relishing the way it hardened as she lapped at it with her tongue. Both were happy doing those motions until Trevy felt a desire to feel _all_ of Josephine.

“Josephine, please.”

She was all too happy to comply. She lined up the head upon the entrance, and slowly pushed. Trevy gasped, hands scrambling on Josephine’s back, legs wrapping themselves around her hips.

“Maker, please, _more!_ ”

“Ah, darling, who is it you’re begging for?” Josephine teased.

“Fuck, Josephine, I want you…I want all of you!”

She was placated at that, and pushed herself all the way in. Both moaned at finally being joined completely. Josephine felt as if she was in heaven with how warm, tight, and wet she felt around her. Trevy had never felt so full, and her body felt like it was burning at the pleasure of her lover inside of her. At first Josephine gave slow and shallow thrusts, to give them the opportunity to adjust to one another. The Inquisitor’s hands travelled down her back, then to her ass, attempting to get the other woman to go faster and deeper. Josephine obeyed and began to rapidly pump inside Trevy. Her hips moved with every forceful thrust that was given, and she panted with every brush to her clit.

“ _Mi amor,_ you…ah… feel...like heaven!”

“Then… _oh…_ act…like…it!”

Trevy loved the way she could feel every vein, every ridge mapping her lover’s cock. She gasped whenever she hit a particular spot, and Josephine noticed this too, for she felt her arms tighten every time and adjusted her angle slightly as to ram into it. She was close to her limit. The way that Trevy’s walls tightly gripped at her length made her crazy, as if wanting to keep her inside every time she tried to pull out. The combined sounds of their sex were music to her ears, coupled with the gasps and moans from the woman below her.

“Darling – I’m close!”

She attempted to pull out, but Trevy’s legs tightened around her hips, and her mouth emitted a keening whine. She understood the message, and began thrusting faster, the force of it making the bedposts constantly collide with the wall. With a moan loud enough to wake the horses, Josephine exploded inside her, painting those walls with her hot seed. The feeling of the sudden rush of warmth brought Trevy to her climax as well. The feeling of her mixed pussy juices leaking gave her excitement with how potent and bountiful her lover’s cock turned out to be. Her moans accompanied Josephine’s as the ambassador steadily pumped, streams of seed continuing to fill the Inquisitor. She felt a deep satisfaction from the huge length still not ceasing to give. She wanted all of Josephine. Just when she thought she was finished, Josephine bit the junction between neck and shoulder and gave sudden bursts of hard and fast thrusts. Another less intense, but no less pleasurable, eruption of cum came from her. When it was clear that she had emptied herself out completely, she pulled out. She watched the mixed pussy juices leak in abundance, loving the fact that the Inquisitor wanted all of her, and was able to take it.

With a sigh of satisfaction, she fell beside Trevy. The smaller woman immediately snuggled to her side, breath still coming in hard patterns. Josephine was all too happy to be big spoon. She put her arms around Trevy and kissed her head. After a few comfortably silent moments, one of them finally spoke.

“Fine work, Ambassador.”

The woman could only laugh and slap her shoulder.

She could hardly complain, after all.

 

 


End file.
